Two Wands & Six Stars
by Evie de la Paz
Summary: Camille Dubois, a first year to attend the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, is faced with the challenges of Beauxbaton life and a little more when magic becomes a big part of her life.


Chapter One

Surprises

Camille Dubois and her mother walked along Rivoli Road. They had gone on some errands for a few hours. A gentle breeze blew past them as people strolled along, carrying bags and walking dogs. Her feet ached.

Something rubbed against Camille's left leg. She looked down to see a small stray kitten looking up at her with big, blue eyes. The kitten had light grey sleek, silky fur.

Camille crouched down and gently stroked the kitten. "I wish I could take you with me. Maybe you can tag along with me until I get back to my house!" she whispered. Camille got up, turned, and caught up with her mother. The kitten darted after her, running as fast as it's little legs could take her. The kitten dashed forward, walking between Camille and her mother.

"Oh!" Ms. Dubois exclaimed, looking down at the little kitten. "Well, what do we have here?"

The kitten meowed and pawed Ms. Dubois bags playfully.

Camille picked up the the kitten and held her so she faced her mother. "Can we _please_ keep her, mother?" Camille pleaded, "Please?"

Ms. Dubois smiled. "All right." she said, "You better take good care of her!"

Camille nodded enthusiastically, saying, "I will! Thank you, thank you!" She placed the kitten on the sidewalk and hugged Ms. Dubois.

"Yes, yes. Now go pick up that kitten before she gets trampled by the crowd!"

Ms. Dubois walked up the stone steps of a 2- story house and grabbed a key from her pocket. "Here we are!" she called to Camille, who was trying to carry 2 bags and a kitten at once.

"Coming _mère_!" Camille yelled, walking quickly. She looked up at the house, painted cream.

Her mother waved her inside. Camille walked through the doorway and placed the luggage on the foot of the staircase. She then followed her mother into the living room. Camille held the kitten in her arms.

Ms. Dubois sat on the couch. "I have something to tell you." her mother said, "You should sit down." Camille did as she said, sitting down beside her mother.

Ms. Dubois cleared her throat. "You and I both know that magic runs in the Dubois family tree, that we are all from witch and wizard descent." -Camille nodded- "So, I know you need education for witches, and knowing that, the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic has invited you to attend their school!" She beamed broadly. Ms. Dubois reached into her purse and took out a large, pale blue envelope and handed it to Camille.

On the front was the school's emblem imprinted on the envelope with dark blue wax. Camille flipped over the envelope to the back.

Camille R. Dubois

8 Rue Du Coquelicot

France, Paris

Camille turned the crisp blue envelope back over and opened it. She took out a white paper that read:

Dear Ms. Dubois,

I am happy to inform you that you are invited to attend the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Inside this envelope contains a list of what you need as well as your ticket to getting to Beauxbatons Academy. Le Carrose de Beauxbatons will leave at Le Berre Terminal. The carriage departs at Platform 8 at 10 o'clock sharp on the first of September.

Sincerely,

Madame Olympe Maxime

(Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic)

PS: When you enter Platform 8, please watch out for the Abraxans. They are very powerful and have strong hooves.

"Wait, what is an Abraxan?" Camille asked.

"Abraxans are beautiful, powerful winged-horses." her mother elucidated, "They are extremely large, roughly the size of an elephant! Their hooves are steely and larger than… " -she took a large plate from the coffee table- "this. Some are stalwart workers, but others are obstinate."

Camille placed the letter on the coffee table and took out the supply list. It read:

First year students of Beauxbatons Academy shall require the following:

 **Uniforms:**

Four Sets of silk blue robes (baby blue)

One Blue Cap (bought at Moussiere Henry's Chapeaux)

One Light Blue Poncho (for winter)

One Light Blue Coat

Four Blue Skirts

Seven Pairs of Blue Socks & Tights

 **Books:**

 _Year One, Standard Book of Charms_ by Lucy Leporem

 _The Antiquity of Witchcraft_ by Maggie Épeler

 _1,000 Mystical Plants_ by Flora Vedure

 _Beginners Guide to Transfiguration_ by Louis Switch

 _Magic Potions and Drafts_ by Charlie Ampoule

 _Magical Creatures and Their Habitats_ by Robert Ness

Self-Protection Against the Dark Forces

 **Other Equipment:**

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (silver, standard size 3)

1 set of crystal phials

1 silver telescope

1 set of silver scales

3 stacks of parchment paper

4 blue and black ink bottles (2 of each)

4 quills (Any type of cheating quill is not permitted)

Students may also bring an Owl, a Cat, a Dog, or a Rabbit (maximum of 2 pets)

(Students must also purchase one broom)

Tucked inside the envelope was a large silver ticket with black vines bordering the edges.

France to Beauxbatons

for Round Trip travel

Platform 8

issued subject to the rules & canons

of the beauxbatons academy of magic

Camille looked up from the papers puzzled. "So… Where do we buy all this?"


End file.
